ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moon Reading
Testimonials Solo *Easy solo DNC95/NIN47 with trance and fan dance. Used trance early so I could ws and keep debuffs off. I took out blm first then rdm and whm leaving pld to rebuild tp. Next part i fought the same nm the npc was fighting healing as needed. *Easy solol as rdm/blu. kill blm/rdm/pld/whm in that order. i had -43% pshal damge taken down, and 649 defecnce. my gear was nothion to speical. I sleep the rdm and whm thats the most inporant thing. the fight only took 5~7 mins. The 2 phase was tricky, the taru was small and i lost him between 2 NMs. I had to retry the fight. just keep cure4 on tricky taru and u be fine. sourpuss ~ Slaph (Nov.25,2011) *Successfully soloed by 95 Blu/Nin. Used Dream flower to sleep cards killing in order suggested. Used osmosis to steal shell and protect and used mp drainkiss to keep mp up. Easily put them down. During cards i built tp to 300%. As soon as second phases started, used CA and Efflux and Quadratic'd the wyvern, took it down to 10% Heavy Strike finished it. Then changed to manticor. Used sudden lunge to stun and cure up rebuff then took it down with 3 spells. Very easy. *Successfully soloed by RDM/BLM. Full rest with MP gear, full buff, run in and gather up cardians togther and open with sleepga. Switched to melee gear and melee'd down Ace of Swords(PLD) first. Does not matter much on order you take them down as long as Ace of Cups(WHM) is last because of Benediction will wake up all cardians. On Ace of Cups(WHM), try to get as close as possible to full MP, sleep Cups if you must and rest up MP before killing. Next fight caught me by surprise how hard the manticore and wyvern can hit(even with max stoneskin w/stone gorget and max enhancing magic phalanx II) along with all sorts of status ailments. Began second fight with full possible MP with MP/gear and Protect V and Shell IV the taru NPC first(he has very low HP and can die easily, make sure to cure him if he gets hit even a few times. he dies in about 4 or so hits). Saboteur + Bind on the wyvern then ES gravity the manticore and Chainspell Water IV on manticore til about 1/2 to 1/3 of your MP pool then finished rest of Chainspell with Drain. Cure + Re-buff yourself if you must while under Chainspell, though Drain finished him for me. Wyvern should break Bind by now and prepare to Gravity the wyvern, switched to melee gear, enfeeble'd him while melee'ing him down. Try to keep gravity on him to keep him away from taru NPC and keep eye on taru NPC's HP in case he somehow draws hate anymore from casting AMs which he shouldn't. by Gaaara of Ifrit server, October 13th, 2010 *I would like to add to the above testimonial. As an 85RDM/BLM, Yali hits like a truck: between 149-216. If I had been able to kite more effectively, I may have won; however, I was not able to keep enough MP to kill him with Water IV spam. It probably didn't help that Yali opened with Dispelga and Tatzlwurm with Dispelling wind, effectively erasing every single buff I had. I tried to Convert, but Gravity wore off and Yali caught me. I got hit once by Tatzlwurm for 140 damage. I do not know if that is the high or low end of the damage spectrum for him; I assume it is about the same as Yali's. I will try this mission again and post my results at a later date. --Bapidai 07:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *I just tried this mission again, 90RDM/BLM. The first part was no problem. On the second part, however, Saboteur Bind lasted only 5 seconds... the wyvern then proceeded to paralyze me as soon as it was in range. I had just activated Chainspell, but not prior to using Bind and Gravity, so I was pretty helpless. I tried to nuke the manticore as I kited the wyvern around as best I could, but my spells were paralyzed every time. The wyvern hit me for roughly 165 damage (with Phalanx this time), but seemed to have a fairly long attack delay. I swapped into -41% PDT and it still hit me for 78. Because of my lack of nukes on Yali, the NPC quickly got hate and died, ejecting me from the battle. Obvious bad luck is obvious. On reflection, activating Chainspell prior to using Bind and Gravity might have been wise, but beyond that there's nothing else that could have been done. I'm debating trying this again solo, as I seem to have fairly bad luck... -.- --Bapidai 08:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *Sucessfully solo'd by BST85/DNC. I entered and called out PrestoJulio, and idled with my Glyph axe to build TP over 100%. I allowed my Call Beast timer to reset, then edged towards the battlefield. My first go, I got nailed with a sleepga II from the BLM and was ripped to pieces before I could even react. Having learned my lesson on the second round, I slowely inched towards the battlefield until the cardians engaged, and ran away to avoid the casts from the BLM and RDM. I had my pet engage the PLD first, as the other cardians were still finishing their failed cast animations in the distance when the PLD started punching me in the face. I allowed the other cardians to get in range and used Soporific, putting them all to sleep. I dug in on the BLM first, eating an Aeroga III and losing most of my HP(This bastard has to drop first and drop fast). Once the BLM was out, I started focussing on Curing Waltz 2 while my pet started in on the RDM(The RDM's single target spells do a LOT of damage to the pet). At about that time I realized that I had forgot my pet food in MH. Quick thinking, I popped on my Zoolater hat. Pet dropped, I called Lucky Lulush and used my hat, immediately dishing out a whirl claws to get all of the mobs focussed on my new pet. This of course woke the sleeping mobs up, but since the RDM was about dead, I wasnt too worried. The RDM dropped, the WHM dropped quickly after that, and the PLD after I was done using him to recover my HP. As soon as the second wave began. I had my pet Stay to recover HP. A couple minutes later, Ajido engaged the manticore. I engaged and used Whirl Claws again to get hate on my pet. The manticore and wyvern plowed through Lulush like nothing. Fortunately the manticore had low HP and dropped right as I lost Lulush. I Re-called Lulush and made short work of the Wyvern for my win. --Instantmusic 03:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *Successfully soloed as PLD90/DNC45. First part was the hardest since no sleep available, cardians were curing each other and the blm spells hurt. 2nd part was very easy. Good timing of Fealty saved me from getting para'd and slowed a few times too. Tomassin 14:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Successfully soloed as MNK90/DNC45. Revenant Fists +2, Tantra +2 body, legs, hands, Usukane head, feet. Black Belt, Faith Torque, Atheling Mantle, Brutal/Moonshade Earrings, Rajas/Epona's Rings. -MDT 23% set. Counterstance, Impetus, Dodge, Focused, then engaged with Hundred Fists to take out that pesky black mage and into the red mage. They got my health a little low because I decided to forego getting steps and stunning. You may want to try that for a big spell. Once they were down, the rest was easy. Spammed cure waltz III when it was up and perfect counter. Phase 2 wasn't even a contest. I waited until the npc chose a target and then stole it from him with a chi blast and just counter tanked them down. by Darknut of Leviathan April 17, 2011. Duo *Very easy 2box with 90whm/blm (blm for d2 afterwards!) and 90thf/nin. No sleeps needed. Very half-assed evasion set & maybe 3 utsusemi:ni used. Echojin 17:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *Duoed with 90THF and 90RDM/WHM. RDM went in and tried to sleep 3 Cardigans, but the sleeps failed and the RDM died. THF started fighting in the recommended order with no problems and only taking little to moderate damage. RDM raised up, reraised, and tried to heal the THF only to die again from the gained hate. Reraised up again, buffed up, Divine Seal + Cure IV to heal the THF. Received hate again, but THF gained hate back. After only the WHM cardigan was left, RDM cast Gravity and THF kited until RDM was fully healed. Phase two was a cakewalk. Taru went after manticore first, THF went to aid taru and RDM kited the wyvern with Gravity while healing the taru. Manticore was down in less than 5 minutes and the wyvern soon followed. -- Hikara and Shortbus, Fenrir server June 2011. *Can be duoed with 90DRG/WHM and 90MNK/DNC. Suggest tacking 1 or 2 Remedies and a few Echo Drops. Phase 1 can be tricky with no sleep, just kill them in the recommended order (BLM 1st). Use Healing Breath and pet command Restoring Breath along with Drain Samba. On the last Cardian pull it back towards the tunnel. Kill, receive CS, and then heal mp/hp if needed. Send DRG to attack the Wyvern (Use them awesome DRG abilities you never get to use unless fighting a Dragon type monster!) and the MNK to the Manticore. MNK can use 2 hour on Manticore to drop it fast, and with time to still smack Wyvern down quickly as well. *Very easily duoed with 85 Blm and 85 Bst (using Nursery Nazuna). Blm opens with sleepga, bst & pet go in aforementioned order on cardians. Whn on the last cardian, blm & bst (if /whm) rest, cs finishes and then simply wait for NPC to choose which mob of part 2. Pet fights other mob, making sure pet has other mob facing away; meanwhile Blm & Bst focus on mob chosen by npc. Finish up on remaining mob. Evasion @ 85 for Bst & pet is fairly high, used only 1 reward during fight (not needed, it was a "better safe then sorry" move) and didnt have to call another pet.--Endlesspath 09:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Duoed 85 Bst and 85 Blm. Cards are very easy with sleepga and silence. Be aware that some of the cards will cast at you when you get into range making it a little more difficult to hit all with a sleepga at the start. On the second part, hardest part is keeping Ajido alive. Yali hit me with a riddle which reduced my max mp to about 10% of normal so I had a max mp of 86. It was near the end of the fight, though, so I didn't need to cast anything more. --Redhobbit 20:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *Successfully duoed by a RDM/BLM and BLU/NIN with relative ease. *Successfully duoed by a RDM/BLM and PLD/NIN. :*First of all be aware that you won't have a real DD. So don't expect the fastest kills in the world, and you should probably not waste too much time. We had the PLD run up and start going for Batons and that helped keep the Ace's together for Sleepga. But if that doesn't work, RDM/BLM has 3 sleep spells at it's disposal, so just alternate. And Aspir is nice since you can use it throughout the cardian fight, no matter the target. Keep silence on the one you're fighting, and the others if you can because they can cure each other. We used one Sleep on Cups before we killed it to help the Paladin get MP back before the 2nd part. The RDM should have time to rest up when it's down to 2 cardians, and definitely on the last one. No convert was needed. :*For the second part, the RDM buffed himself and the PLD (try to keep Refresh/Haste on PLD when you can throughout the fight), then we waited for the NPC to move. As in a video linked on this page, the NPC first moved to the right (wyvern), and since we knew he would double-back to the opposite direction (manticore), we had the PLD run up and start going all out on the manticore and the RDM Bind/Gravity the wyvern before the npc made it there. Be careful that the RDM must not get too close to the manticore because he can Dispelga (taking off SS, Blink, Refresh, Haste) or Slowga and it cannot be overwritten by Haste, thus lowering recast timers on Bind/Gravity (yeah, we had it happen, slowga hit the RDM, but it wasn't bad. Bind/Grav were never resisted with appropriate staff, 314 Enfeebling, on Thundersday, and didn't wear off too fast to make it a problem). Also be aware that the wyvern can start off with Radiant Breath, which can damage/silence/paralyze the RDM right off the bat (yeah, had that happen too. didn't break stoneskin, but it did silence and paralyze), or maybe even Dispelling Wind, taking off Refresh, Stoneskin, and/or Blink. So, PLD stay away from wyvern and RDM stay away from manticore, ok? The RDM can still help the PLD fight it by debuffing and buffing, just don't get too close and don't bring the wyvern too close. :*After the manticore was dead, the PLD rushed over to the wyvern and built-up lots of hate to keep the NPC from getting hit. At that point, we had the RDM help by nuking it some (that's where the convert was used), being careful of pulling hate. In the end the RDM got the kill! :All-in-all it was a fun fight. Neither of us have the "uber, leet" endgame gear, and definitely no Relic weapon like the THF in the video, but we did just fine, and I'm proud that me and my good friend duoed all the Windurst missions except 5-1 (might could even duo that with a MNK and WHM).--Spardante 00:29, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd by RDM/BLM (me) and WAR/NIN, took 5 attempts before we got it down, rest before taking the whm down, then slept it when it had 5% and healed up again ready for the next phase. Next phase I buffed up, healed mp, npc went after the manticore so quickly bind/grav wyvern and enfeeble the manticore fully to help the war out, the war did die against the wyvern (fang rush surprised us both) so keep there hp full if you want easier fight, we were able to win the fight cause i bind/grav'd it and the npc took it out (make sure to keep curing it) WAR used taco, I used a cookie at the start but used a taco before the start of the next phase *easiest duoed by 80THF/40NIN and 80RDM/40BLM. start aggro by thf, rdm ES Sleepga,then accomplice rdm for wake killed in order blm=>rdm=>pld=>whm;this part is rly easy (was on haste gear all the time).For manticore-wyvern time, rest and wait for ajudo claim one of them, and let rdm kite the other one. nothing just be careful on shadow recast cause of dispel and aoe, evasion gear this part,be careful on breath add silence effect (bring echo drop for this part) and 2nd nm full attack (most dmg was the npc who did CS Burst flood >.<)Lithy! Trio * Trio'ed on 85 RDM/BLM, 85 BST/WHM, 85 BLU/THF. Did the Cardian part on the recommended order. Waited for Ajido make his move (went for the manticore), BST pulled the Wyvern and moved it into the hallway, then the BLU did the big spells on the manticore then the wyvern (killed the latter with a light skillchain). Ayrlie 03:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) * Trio'ed on 75PLD/NIN, 75DRG/WHM, 75RDM/WHM. A little shaky at first with no Sleepga; so, The RDM slept the Cardians one by one. Killed in the recommended order. Once the first Cardian fell, it got easier, and once the second fell, the rest was a cake walk. Made sure to aggro the Manticore first so that Ajido didn't get OHKO'ed by the Wyvern. The second phase wasn't a big deal - it went smoother than the Cardian phase. --Yumeiqian 20:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Trio'ed with MNK75/DNC37, SCH74/RDM37, DRG73/BLU36, with some difficulty due to time issues after an early full wipe. The Cardians aggro from very far away and surprised our SCH who didn't bother to use Stoneskin while attempting to sleep the cardians at start, so we wiped but still managed to kill the BLM cardian before. We all had RR so after recovery we proceeded again and killed the cardians quite easily, since we were aware of the very long aggro range. MNK/DNC main tank, keeping hate with damage and self-healing ; Formless strikes on PLD cardian when using invincible ; when only WHM cardian left, full rest while keeping him asleep. :* Second part of fight were straightforward and quite easy and fast : DRG engaged and tanked the Manticore using 2hrs while MNK quickly dispatched the Wyvern with Hundred Fists; SCH threw in a few cures and watched out for the Taru npc. The wyvern was dead before Hundred fists wore off, so MNK came to help finish the 60% hp left on Manticore. :*Total time was around 28 minutes and 30 seconds, so the only real threat was time, but only because we had to recovery after a full wipe. Had we been aware of Cardian's long aggro range, we might have won without any real issues. Still, it is possible to win this BC with 1 75, 1 74 and 1 73 even after recovering from a full wipe, so bring a full 75s party if you want a lolfight with warrant of win. However, if you like challenges (and since all Rank missions aren't much challenging when done with full 75 party), come here with no more than 3 people for a fun fight - however, you might fail if something goes wrong, so you choice ! :-) *Using the "duo" strategy, a RDM75 BLM75 and PLD75 easily trioed. You want to make sure the npc doesn't die though. We had to do it twice cause during the last 2% of the last mob, the npc chainspelled ancient magic and got 1 shotted from a tp move. The second time the npc got paralyzed and we didn't heal it so he couldn't chainspell again. LOL :) It was a lot of fun! Yay 100k~ --Misara 04:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) General Comments *This is a simple fight, no doubt... this video here shows basically when I beat it... we winged it basically. Basically it shows.... as long as you can sleep the Cardians early on... it's an easy fight. --Laraul 06:08, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *basically? --Grm88 18:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Basically... he basically just.. did basically that I rocky 01:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *Blue Mage's big 3 spells rips apart both Cardians and NMs, I roughly took out almost 20% each spell. Duo Record Time with Red Mage: 15 minutes (5 minutes prep). Sumimi 12:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *This fight is incredibly overrated. Went in with 75nin/war(me), 75rng/nin, 75blm/whm, 74whm/rdm, 70dnc/nin, and a 59pld/dnc. First part was just silly, I ran up to get hate as blm sleepga (this is better hoice due to long agro range they can start running before you are in casting range). And we just burned them down BLM>RDM>PLD>WHM. Slept the whm for a few rest tics but really wasnt needed as almost no mana was used at start, we saved tp we got from the WHM cardigan then rested for a few seconds when the 2nd phase started. We had the RNG engage the manticore first so Ajido would pick him. I ran up and pulled the Wyrm off and tank it off to the side out of AoE range. the pld stayed with me for emergency cures (which werent necessary) while the whm healed ajido and the rng. It took maybe a minute and a half to kill the manticore and in that time I had taken nearly 50% of the wyrm's HP already. He never hit me once it was just silly how weak these mobs really were. We were all concerned about having to kite and crap to stay alive but its not even close to necessary. fight time was ~16min total. I think this fight would be fun to lowman but I have no interested redoing earlier missions lol. LiennaOfShiva 17:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Lower Crystals Requirement I was able to unlock this mission, from about 50% full on my rank bar, by trading 9 Ice Crystal. Not stacks, but individual ice crystals.